Kazemaru's Family
by Kitkatcocoa222
Summary: Kazemaru Ichirouta had to survive a few tragedies during his lifetime. What happens when his friends at Raimon find out about what had happend to Kazemaru's family. The Curse that has been put upon him? I am a horrible summarizer. Rated T just in be safe
1. The Call

Hello this is Kitkatcocoa22, but just call me Cocoa.

Feel free to criticize, complement, review, and respond.

I DO NOT OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN!

This is my first fanfic. Enjoy!

FFI was over and all of the Inazuma Eleven were back to their schools and everyone was practicing down at the river-bank field.

Toramaru: Tiger...

Gouenji: Storm!

Endou: God Hand! *Catches the ball* That was great guys! Your timing was perfect and the shoot was definitely powering up!

Toramaru: Darn. We'll definitely get it in next time, right Gouenji-san.

Gouenji: Yeah!

Endou: That's the spirit! Lets keep it goin-

_Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring..._

Kidou: Whose phone is that?

Kazemaru: Sorry. That is probably mine! I'll get it. *Opens phone and gasps*

Haruna: Who is it Kazemaru-san?

Kazemaru: My sister, Mei... Moshi moshi?

Mei: Onii-chan! Its terrible! Rai-nee wasn't feeling well at home and she suddenly began to complain about this rush of pain going through her body. I had called an ambulance come pick her up but she is in critical condition. They have to perform surgery right away, but the only doctor available is Dr. Mori.

Aki: Is everything all right?

Endou: Guys! We'll end practice for today! *Runs up to Kazemaru* Is everything fine?

Kazemaru: No...

Endou: Hm?

Kazemaru: *In a loud voice* NO! MEI, YOU ARE NOT GOING TO LET THAT MURDERER LAY A FINGER OF RAI, YOU UNDESTAND! I WILL BE RIGHT THERE. THAT MAN IS NOT GOING TO TAKE AWAY SOMEONE IMPORTANT TO ME EVERY AGAIN! I WILL BE THERE IN A FEW MINUTES. WAIT FOR ME!  
>Natsumi: Somethings wrong.<p>

Kazemaru: *In a shaking voice* Natsumi, do have a car and someone to drive it?

Natsumi: Yes. Batora!

Batora: Yes, my lady.

Kazemaru: Batora... would you take to to Inazuma General Hospital. I need to get there now.

Natsumi: Please. It sounds like an emergency. Please take him.

Batora: Yes, of course. Right this way. And lady Natsumi, will you be coming along?

Natsumi: No, I will stay a little bit longer with them. Hurry on now.

Kidou: What was that all about just now?

Aki: I don't know, but it seems like someone is in danger. Kazemaru-san said murderer...

Max: Shouldn't we go too? I mean, he is your friend and nakama. We should help him.

Endou: Yeah!

Natsumi: *Sigh* I suppose so. *Gets out phone and calls father* Hello this is Natsumi. Can you prepare us a van for me right now? Thank you. Bye.

Fubuki: So...

Natsumi: A van is coming here right now. If you're coming, get your things packed.

Everyone: Yes Madam! *Packs Stuff*

Mas: What do you think happened. Hey Handa, do you know?

Handa: Mmm? Ha... um... no.

Fubuki: He knows something an isn't telling us.

Handa: Hey! Is that the van!

Everyone: Let's go!


	2. Red Chopsticks

**Hello and this is the second chapter. I am not a good writer so... yeah... please bare with me...**

**SECOND CHAPTER!**

At the Inazuma-Cho General Hospital

Natsumi: We're here now, everyone get off and I'll ask the lady at the front desk if she saw Kazemaru-kun.

Handa:Mmm...

Kidou: Handa, we all know that you are hiding something from us. You know what Kazemaru means by "murderer" and why he was so desperate to get to the hospital.

Max: Yeah Handa. You can't lie for your life. Tell us whats going on.

Handa: *Looks at Max an everyone* Sign... Fine, I'll tell, but you can't tell Kazemaru that I told you this. Ok?

Everyone: Ok?

Handa: From what I've heard, Kazemaru's parents had frail bodies and were not supposed to over-work themselves. Kazemaru was part of a family of six. His mom, dad, older sister, and a set of younger twins. Kazemaru's mother died giving birth to the twins and his father died of some illness. Kazemaru won't tell me the details, but apparently, Dr. Mori was like the leading surgeon when Kazemaru's father had surgery to help get rid of his illness.

Endou: Then why is Kazemaru so mad at Dr. Mori. Dr. Mori was trying to get rid of his father's illness.

Handa: According to other doctors, the surgery was really simple and had a high possibility of succeeding, but something went wrong and Kazemaru's father died...

Max: Kazemaru's blaming the doctor for his father's death? Is that right? I mean come on, its not like the doctor purposely killed him... *Puts a serious look on and looks at Handa*

Handa: At first, Kazemaru accepted his father's death as a pure accident and that Dr. Mori had nothing to do with it, but he over-heard some doctors talking about how Dr. Mori was out drinking the day before the surgery and how he was acting strange that same morning. Kazemaru also heard from the other doctors how there was a rumor that Dr. Mori was being paid to kill patients.

Haruna: *Gasp* Thats terrible! Why would a doctor do that?

Handa: I asked the same question. Kazemaru just replied, "Dr. Mori would do anything for money..."

Kabeyama: Is that really the only reason why Kazemaru-san calls Dr. Mori a murderer?

Handa: No, even Kazemaru wouldn't call someone a murderer just because of some rumors. He said that whenever his younger siblings, the twins, went to the hospital for the check up, they would come back feeling sick and weak, making their stay at the hospital even longer. But this only happened when Dr. Mori was the doctor checking them. When the nurses gave the shots to the twins they come home fine. But-

Kidou: -when Dr. Mori gives them a check up, they come back worse...

Gouenji: Handa, why do you know all of this?  
>Handa: I've known Kazemaru for a while now. Also, am at his house at least once a week for some help with studies. During that time I am there, he tells me a lot of things.<p>

Natsumi:*Runs towards Raimon Soccer Team* I finally found a nurse who saw Kazemaru run into the hospital. He went to room 213. Its on the second floor.

Everyone: Lets go-ah!  
>Endou: *Grasping at his shirt collar which was being pulled be Natsumi* Ow! What did you do that for!<br>Aki: Guys, this is a HOSPITAL. We can't barge into a room with like... 16 or some people!  
>Haruna: Yeah. We should probably go in groups of five.<p>

Endou: *Grumble* Ok, fine...

Natsumi: I thought that this would happened so I prepared chopsticks where five ends are marked red. Ok? Whoever gets the red chopsticks get to go upstairs. The rest have to wait here.

Kabeyama: Why are you caring around chopsticks?

Natsumi: I just have them ok!  
>Kabeyama: Ok...<p>

Everyone: *Takes a chopstick from Natusmi's hand...

Kidou: Red

Gouenji: Red

Endou: Red

Handa: Red

Everyone: White...

Natsumi: This means that I have the red chopstick too.

Aki: Tell us what happens ok?

Haruna: While you guys are up there, Aki and I will watch over these boys for you.

Natsumi: Ok, and good luck! Everyone with the red chopsticks, follow me. 

**By the way, if you haven't noticed yet. I am a real Handa fan, and Kazemaru too. Yeah, so, that would explain why Handa has so many lines and why this revolves around Kazemaru...**


	3. Broken Hinges

Sorry for being late, school life, projects, and a lot of other things got in my way... Ok, well, so this is the third chapter. I will say this again, I am not a good writer... Bare with me. \ (^ o ^)

Natsumi: 210... 211... 212... 213... Well, it should this room.

Kidou: Are you sure?

Natsumi: Yes I am absolutely positive.

Endou: What's wrong?

Kidou: Endou, have you not noticed the broken hinges of the door?

Endou: Yeah, I've noticed. What's wrong with it?

Handa: Endou...

Natsumi: Anyway... *Knocks on the door*

?: Come in!

Natsumi: Excuse me, but is Kazemaru Ichirouta here?

Kazemaru: Mmmm?

Goueni: What... are yy-you doing?

Kazemaru: Whuf fu du fink fm foing? (What do you think I'm doing?)

Handa: Would it be wrong to ask why you're stuffing fruit into your mouth?

?: Ha ha. He does weird things after he has been worried. So, Ichirouta. Are these the friends you were talking about?

Kazemaru: *Swallow* Yeah. Sorry for making a big fuss down at the field...

Handa: It's OK..

Endou: Who is that?

Rai: Hi, I'm Ichirouta's older sister, Rai. And those two sulking in the corner are Rei and Mei.

Rei and Mei: Sniff... Hi.

Handa: *Whispering* Whats wrong with them?

Kazemaru: Lets go into the hall. It doesn't feel right talking about it here...

Handa: OK.

INTO THE HALLWAYS

Endou: So... What happened?  
>Kazemaru: Will you guys swear on your life that you will not tell anyone about what I am about to tell you except for the other Raimon soccer players.<p>

Everyone: Yeah.

Kazemaru: Mmm... So, my sister, Rai, was a really, really, really talented soccer player. She and her team won countless soccer tournaments across the country. Handa, being himself, probably told you a little about my family already right?

Endou: Yeah.

Kazemaru: Well, the doctors doesn't know what, but my sister sudden;y lost all feeling in her legs. I knew something like this would happen, but I didn't think so soon...

Natsumi: That's very terrible.

Kazemaru: that whole murderer thing I was yelling about down at the field was something I thought would happen but it didn't.

Handa: Why was Rei-kun and Mei-chan sulking in the corner?

Kazemaru: They were just sad because their perfect older sister wouldn't be able to play soccer anymore. They were really excited when Rai-nee won her first soccer tournament and they began playing soccer.

Kidou: This might be rude to ask, but how would they play soccer. I mean, they were in wheelchairs.

Kazemaru: They can use their legs, but they aren't strong and we don't have the money to spend on rehabilitation.

Endou: Thats too bad.

Handa: Yeah, it really is. They can really play soccer very well and sometimes they even get past Kazemaru! But they get tired easily and can't run for that long...

*Awkward Silence*

Kidou:*Breaks Silence* I want to get some things straight. You guys don't have parents so you live alone at home, taking care of elementary schoolers?

Kazemaru: Sorta.

Gouenji: Sorta?

Kazemaru: As you probably noticed my sister is like, mmm... 25-ish maybe. She has a really well paying job. I know how to cook, AND I sometimes find some part-time jobs around town which doesn't interfere with school, soccer, and chores. I get some money from there. Plus, our neighbors bring some food for us sometimes in exchange for shoveling snow, raking leaves, and babysitting.

Kidou: And one more thing... Can you explain the broken door.

Kazemaru: Ha ha. Yeah, that. After Batora-san dropped me off I ran into this room and almost crushed one of the doctors. I pushed to hard on the door.

Everyone: *Sweat drop*

Natsumi: We should be heading down soon, but before we go I want you to answer me. *siggh* At the field, when you were talking to your sister, what do you think was going to happen to Rai-san.

Kazemaru: …

Natsumi: Please answer me.

Kazemaru: To be honest with you, I don't know. All I knew was that I had a really bad feeling in me and that something wasn't right. I was probably just feeling so scared that I was going to loose another family member...

Natsumi: Thats all I wanted to hear. Thank you. Ok, *looks at Endou, Gouenji, Kidou, Handa* we should be going down now. Kazemaru-san, will you be staying longer or will you come down with us?

Kazemaru: I think I will stay here. I have to take the twins home and set dinner up, so-

Natsumi: *Dumps Kazemaru's soccer stuff onto floor* Ok then, I brought your stuff just in case you would say that. And if you need any help of some sort, I... I mean _we _will be more than glad to help. right everyone?

Everyone: Yeah.

Endou: Yeah, we're friends and teammates. We'll be more than glad to help.

Natsumi: We are going down to meet the others. Follow please.

Kazemaru: *Waving them goodbye and opens door* Sigh...

Rai: Were you fine with not telling them about yourself?

Rei and Mei: Yeah, you spoke about them so nicely. Can't you trust them?

Kazemaru: *Squats in-front of the twins* If I could I would. I trust them, but I am too much of a coward to tell them. I'm not strong like the others.

Handa:*Standing outside of the hospital room 213, wide-eye*

… Done! Finally, chapter 3 is out and I have to know think of what to write in chapter four! Please Review and Respond! \(_)/ Couldn't think of anything decent to write until today... ( '' - , -)


	4. The Stupid and Oblivious

Chapter 4! I decided to update a little earlier because I felt that chapter 3 was a little too short... CHAPTER 4 PEOPLE!

Handa: *Standing outside of room 213 wide-eyed then walks away*

Max: Handa! Where were you! Everyone else was worried that you got lost!

Handa: Sorry, I thought I forgot something so I headed back, but I guess I didn't forget anything...

Max: Hey, are you ok? You look a little weird. I mean, weirder than you normally do.

Handa: ….

Everyone: *Gives a worrisome look at Handa*

Aki: Well, its getting late and all so why don't we just go home. Its already 5:00!  
>Haruna: Yeah everyone, you don't want to have your parents worry about you.<p>

Endou: Yeah! Tomorrow we'll practice at the field by the bridge after school again. Ok? I have to go, see you!

Kabeyama and Kurimastu: Yeah, we have to go to-deyansu.

Everyone but Handa: Yeah *Starts to exits through the door*

Aki: *Stops to turn around* Handa-kun are you coming?

Handa: Oh! Yeah! I'm coming, but I'm going to borrow the bathroom before leaving. **(Random Much)**

Aki: OK...? *Leaves*

Handa: Sigh... Now where was Kazemaru's sister's room. 213 was it? *Turns around*

Max: *Snickers*

Handa: Uwaah! You scared me! Don't ever do that Max!

Max: Hmph. So your going back to Rai-san's room right?

Handa: I guess your coming with right? Sigh...

Max: You guessed right! Lets go!

In front of room 213

*Knocks*

Kazemaru: Come in? _Who could be coming in at this time?_

Handa: Sorry to bother you... Do you have a moment? Actually, a lot more than a moment?

Max: *Pops out from behind Handa* Yo! You scared us down at the field you know!

Kazemaru: Heh, sorry about that.

Max: Who's that on the bed and who are the twins?

Handa: She *Points to Rai* is Kazemaru Rai, and those two are Rei and Mei. Rei is the boy and Mei's the girl.

Max: Hmmmn... They're cute huh.

Kazemaru: Anyway, you came back up here because...

Handa: Yeah, that. Is it ok if I have a seat?

Kazemaru: Sure, go ahead.

Max: *Sits down too*

Handa: Looks down and smarts to mutter something.

Kazemaru: Yes?

Handa: I don't know where to start...

Max: Just start from where ever you want to start!

Handa: Fine. So, when we were all going downstairs to meet up with Max and everyone, I went back to your room to ask wether you were ok and if you wanted to stay at my house. I mean, you might feel insecure alone at home, and if you needed someone to talk to, you would be able to talk to someone.

Max: Get on with it.

Handa: *Looks at Max and sighs* So as was getting closer to your door I heard you talking to your sister about how you told us about your sister and all, but then Rai-san started talking about you.

Max: ?

Kazemaru: *Suddenly sits up straight*

Handa: Can you give me an explanation?

Kazemaru: Wh-what k-kind of explanation...?

Handa: You know exactly what I mean! *Almost talking in a yelling tone*

Max: Whoa! No need to yell right?

Handa: *Glares* I really don't want to do this myself, but as a friend, I'm really worried. I don't like it when people hide important things.

*Awkward Silence*

Rei: I've been listening to all of this and I can't stand this! Ichirou-ni! Why don't you tell them already. If you won't tell them the I-

Mei: -I will! Rei, Its no use, Ichirou-ni is too much of a coward to say anything.

Kazemaru: Hey, I'm no-

Mei: You are! *Snaps back* You can't even trust your friends! That proves it!  
>Rei: We'll give one more chance to tell them! Now Go!<p>

Handa and Max: *Sits and waits, looks at Kazemaru*

Kazemaru: *Looks down* You guys can keep a secret?

Handa and Max: *nods*

Kazemaru: Then I'll start with a question. My sister can't walk now, the twins can hardly walk, what does that make me?

Max: No! Its too late to think!

Handa: …

Kazemaru: If you still don't understand I'll ask again. My- *Asks the same questions again*

*While Kazemaru asks question again*

Rei: *Whispers* What do you think?

Mei: *whispers Back* Of what?

Rei: Are Ichirou-ni's friends oblivious or stupid?

Mei: Oblivious

Rei: Really now...

Back to Max and Handa

Max: I still don't get it!  
>Handa: Me neither.<p>

Max: Don't ask in question! Just tell us straightforward!

Kazemaru: Wouldn't you think that I would tell you straight forward if I could!

Max: What does your parents have anything to do with you!  
>Kazemaru: (0_0) … What are your science grades.<p>

Handa: He does fairly well considering its his worst subject.

Kazemaru: That explains a lot...

Max: What?

Kazemaru: Genetics...

Back to the twins

Rei: Now I ask again, oblivious or stupid?

Mei: Scratch the oblivious! He is just plain, down right stupid.

Rei: I agree...

Back to Max to Handa

Kazemaru: So what I want to say is that-

Mei: Ichirou-ni! You are so annoying! Rei, tell Handa-san and Matsuno-san what nii-san wants to say!

Rei: Why me!

Mei: You are just like Ichirou-nii! Fine, I'll tell them! *Takes in a deep breath* MY BROTHER IS NOT SUPPOSE TO BE PLAYING SOCCER!

Sorry for another short chapter. It too me a while to think of something decent, so most of the time I procrastinated... Well this is the FOURTH CHAPTER! Please Review.


	5. You Aren't Suppose To Do WHAT

**Before writing, I want to state TWO very important facts; 1. I DO NOT OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN and 2. Just about anything going on in my story is NOT true. It is just a figment of my imagination put on paper/computer. None of this every happened in the real game or anime. Here is chapter 5!**

Handa and Max:... YOUR BROTHER ISN"T SUPPOSE TO DO WHAT!

Rei: SHHH! We're in a hospital if you havn't noticed by now!

Handa and Max: Whoops...

Mei: *Puts hands on her hip* Sigh...

Handa: Kazemaru, what do you mean that you shouldn't be playing soccer?

Kazemaru: I What they mean is th-

Max: -Yeah You're like that fastest person EVER! almost...

Handa: Max, can you lte the guy finish?

Kazemaru: What I have TRYING to say is that I am the only one who actually got to go through rehabilitation, got to go to an ACTUAL hospital which can help me. This hospital is OK, but it doesn't have the right things to help my siblings.

Max: Then where did you go? You won't find another hospital within the next tens of miles!  
>Kazemaru: I moved to Inazuma-cho when I as five years old. Before then I lived in a whole different part of Japan. All the way south. There were hospitals more suited for myself so I went there, got the proper treatment and left. I was young so I can't remember much of it.<p>

Handa: Hmmm...

Rai: Yes, and our parents decided to let us live here. My job isn't far from here so I can manage things at home and at work. Ichirouta is very good at cooking and taking care of the kids. (^_^) /

Max: So you are eh~...

Handa: *looks at Max with this sort of face- (^_^ ;;)*

Rai: Well, it is already eight 'o clock and you boys shouldn't be out too late or else your parents would become worried! Ichirouta will see you tomorrow, and bye! *Has Mei almost run the two over with her wheelchair.*

Handa: Uwah! *Trips into the hallway*

Max: Pushy much?

Handa: Yeah, well, lets go home. Our parents would seriously become worried if we aren't home by nine.

Max: Yeah.

Handa: Mmm...

Max: She was pretty wasn't she?

Handa: *Blush* Wha-

Max: Kazemaru's sister. She looks just like Kazemaru except she has feminine features. Plus her hair is straight down.

Handa: Yeah.

Max: I saw you looking at her...

Handa: Wha-

Max: Why were you staring? She is obviously older than you.

Handa: *Blush* No, I wa-. I mea-, NO! I wasn't looking at her in that meaning. (AWWW He is stuttering)

Max: Then why were you staring at her?

Handa: I-, I just thought I've seen her somewhere...

Max: Me too.

Handa: Where did you see her?

Max: On TV.

Handa: (0 _ 0)

Max: Marukaze Chii. Kazemaru sister is the actress Marukaze Chii. *

Handa: Who again?

Max: *Sigh* She was the lead actress in the drama which was airing last night. My parents and siblings were stuck to the TV.

Handa: OH YEAH! She won that watchy-ma-call-it honor thingy on TV!

Max: MmmmHmmm.

Handa: Whoa! Kazemaru's sister is an actress! Oh my gosh that's crazy! Marukaze Chii also sings you know!

Max: May I ask why you know all of this? I only knew her from the drama. I knew nothing of her singing.

Handa: My younger sister is obsessed with her as well. A few days ago, she wouldn't stop singing Chii-san's songs that I never got it out of my head.

Max: I see... Whoops, I missed my turn. *walks back down the street* See you tomorrow!

Handa: ...Tomorrow? Aren't we off schoo- Oh, I see. See you then. *Walks home*

***- Ok, so for Rai-san's name I only switched the last name from Kazemaru to Marukaze (get it?). And Rai could mean lighting and I think the opposite of lightning is chi which is earth. **

**This is a really short chapter for a reason. I am thinking of adding my OC to the story. Please respond if you disagree, and my story should be OC-less. BTW, if you have a character FROM Inazuma Eleven Anime that you want me to add to the story, please feel free to tell me and I will try to add them (By anime as in Fudou, Endou, etc... At this rate the whole story will revolve around Kazemaru, Handa, and Max. IDK about you, but perhaps some diversity in characters would make it easier to write and better for you people who are reading it). Anyway, please review and respond! Thanks a bunch!**


	6. Kazemaru's House

**OK! So I will try to update faster! I also DO NOT OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN 'cause if I did... Well, I'll keep it as, you won't be seeing at least half the characters in the show...**

** Please Enjoy!**

**~Cocoa**

**Previously:**

_Max: See you tomorrow!_

_Handa: ...Tomorrow? Aren't we off schoo- Oh, I see. See you then. *Walks home*_

**The Next Morning:**

Max: Ha-N-DA! Hurry up and get to your door!

Handa: Coming, coming! Sheesh, you don't have to yell! *Opens the door*

Max: Finally! I thought I was going to die in the cold! Where's breakfast!

Handa: *sighs* Make yourself at home. There is some bread on the counter and the toaster is next to it.

Max: Thanks! ... So what time you wanna bother Kazemaru? I invited Endou as well.

Handa: Endou too?

Max: They seem like they've known each other for a while now, wouldn't it be wrong not inviting the guy who Kazemaru has known longer than you? Oooh! Raspberry jam!

Handa: Aah!

Max: He should be here in *looks at his watch* three, two, on-

_Ding Dong Ding Dong_

Handa: Ahh, someone who knows how to use a doorbell. Max, you go get it. I have to finish eating breakfast.

Max: Hmph. *Opens door* Endou?

Endou: Hey! So when are we going to bother Kazemaru?

Max: This guy *Points to Handa* should be done eating in five seconds.

5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

Handa: I'm done!

Endou: Lets go! I'll lead the way!

**After 10 Minutes of Walking:**

Endou: I've been wondering, Max, are you physic or something. You looked at your watch and began to count down and Handa was ready the moment you said one.

Handa: He also did that when you were coming.

Max: I'm not physic. I am just a good guesser.

Handa: So, Endou, are you sure we are going the right way?

Endou: Yup.

Handa: Are you sure? I feel like the more steps we take, the larger the houses are getting...

Max: Are you telling me that Kazemaru is rich!

Endou: He isn't. He is perfectly average. His sister just has a good job and he _had _a really big family.

Max: Oh...

Endou: We should be here almost... Ah! There it is. The white house over there!

Handa and Max: *Mouth drop*

Endou: Haha... I had the exact same expression on my face when I first came over. I think it was in 6th grade?

Max: *Turns to Endou* I thought you knew Kazemaru since kindergarten or something?

Endou: I did, but we normally played outside and I never came over.

Handa: Well, enough talking. I am gonna ring the bell-o-ahh! *Trips*

Max: *laugh his heart out*

Handa: Why did you trip me!

Max: *tries to stop laughing* Because *laugh* you tried *laugh* to ring the *laugh* doorbell like someone *laugh* normal.

Handa: WHATS WRONG WITH THAT!

Max: *Puts on a straight face* When going over to someone's house its only proper you yell out their name and bang the door.

Endou: (^_^ ;;)

Handa: I'm sorry that I asked... *rings the doorbell*

_Ding Dong..._

Endou: Do you think he's home?

Max: I'll press it this time!

_Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong_

Hnda: *Max is still ding donging* Isn't that too mu-

Mei: SHUT UP! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! IT'S STILL EIGHT O CLOCK! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!

_There came a petite girl supporting herself by leaning on the wall_

Endou: Mei!

Mei: Mamoru-niisan. *Attempts to run over to Endou but trips on the way* Kya!

Endou: *Catches her* Whoah! Are you okay?

Mei: Hehehe...

Max: Wasn't she sitting on a wheel chair yesterday?

Mei: Do you have the memory span of a fish or something?

Max: Hey! What does that mean!

Mei: Ichi-nii already explained.

Handa: Remember? Kazemaru said how she was weak-

Mei: WHO IS WEAK!

Max: You are! And considering you supposedly just woke up you seem very engetic. By the Way? Is Kazemaru in?

Rei: Ichi-nii is upstairs... *yawn*

Endou: Can we come in then?

Rei: I don't see why not. *Shows then the way inside*

Max: WHOA! THIS HOUSE IS HUGE!

Endou: It looks bigger on the inside doen't it?

Max: Yeah it does! Oh! Where's Kazemaru?

Mei: I'll call him down! *Takes in a deep breath* ICHI-NII! YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!

Kazemaru: WHICH ONES? *yelling from the top of the stairs*

Mei: THE OBLIVIOUS AND THE STUPID! OH! AND MAMORU-NIISAN IS HERE TOO!

Kazemaru: Oh... Okay. I will be down soon.

Max: *Points to Handa and himself* Which ones stupid and which ones oblivious?

Rei: According to Mei, you *points to Max* are stupid and you *points to Handa* are oblivious.

Max: I AM NOT STUPID!

Handa: (-_- ;;) oblivious...

Kazemaru: INSTEAD OF HAVING MY FRIENDS WAITING IN THE DOORWAY, INVITE THEM IN! *still yelling from the second floor*

Mei: tsk... Come in...

Endou, Max, and Handa: *looks at each other*

Rei: Please, don't mind her. She just isn't in a good mood. Come in!

_Walking in_

Max: At least he's not such a grinch...

Mei: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A GRINCH!

Max: I'M CALLING YOU A GRINCH! WHAT ABOUT IT!

Mei: STUPID-FACE!

Max: GRINCH!

Mai and Max: Hmph!

Rei: Awww! They are so cute together!

Mei: Wh-wha-

Max: Thats not funny!

**Another short chapter, but I will try to update as fast as possible. My goal is 200 words a day and try to get at least 1,000 words in a chapter. Well, this the sixth chapter (I think). Please Review and Respond and please read my other fanfic too!**

**~Cocoa**


	7. Album

**Hello! This is Cocoa! Sorry for being so late to update! Life, again, got in the way... Well this is the new chapter... I don't know where I am going with this, so, yeah, just saying...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously: <strong>

_Max: At least he's not such a grinch..._

_Mei: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A GRINCH!_

_Max: I'M CALLING YOU A GRINCH! WHAT ABOUT IT!_

_Mei: STUPID-FACE!_

_Max: GRINCH!_

_Mai and Max: Hmph!_

_Rei: Awww! They are so cute together!_

_Mei: Wh-wha-_

_Max: Thats not funny!_

**Walks into living room...**

Handa: Whoa! This looks house looks bigger on the inside!

Kazemaru: *Runs down stairs* Thanks! So, why you guys here?

Handa: I don't know... Max told me to come.

Max: I was just wondering about that Dr. Mori dude.

Mei: Tsk...

Max: Why is he so...

Mei: Murder-some? Stupid? Evil? OR All OF THE ABOVE! I'LL TELL YOU WHY! HE WANTS MONEY! AS LONG AS OUR FAMILY HAS ANYTHING TO DO WITH THAT HOSPITAL HE IS GETTING MONEY! IF WE STAY LONGER, MORE MONEY! HE GETS MORE PAY! THATS WHY! THESE PEOPLE ARE THINKING OF ONLY THEMSELVES AND NO ONE ELSE!

Rei: Mei...

Kazemaru: Mei, if you don't stop screaming I'll send you upstairs, ok?

Mei: Hmph!

Max: Ouch... I've never seen anyone who hates someone so much...

Rei: It's not only her... Ichi-nii hates him as much as Mei does... Perhaps even more. He doesn't show it.

Endou: Is that true? *Looks at Kazemaru*

Kazemaru: How would I not hate him... He took our father away from us. He is taking my siblings away too.

Handa: Can't you do anything about it?

Kazemaru: It'd be great if I could. I could move to a different town, but that's a little hard. Plus with Rai-nee in the hospital, well, I really can't make many big decisions. Dr. Mori will also try to keep Rai-nee in the hospital.

Endou: That's too bad...

Kazemaru: It will soon be only the twins in the hospital though. Rai-nee would be released soon. SHe decided to take the surgery...

Max: Thats good then.

Kazemaru: ...with Dr. Mori as the head surgeon...

Handa: ...

Max: When's the surgery?

Mei: Tsk...

Max: What?

Mei: Oh~! It's nothing~. It's just you keep on stickin gyour NOSE in OTHER people's bussiness!

Max: I'm sooooorry~ that I care about MY friend!

Endou: Stop it guys.

Mei: Your FRIEND is getting enough care from US! *pulls Rei closer to her*

Endou: You guys...

Max: Well then! HE *pulls Kazemaru* is not only YOURS!

Mei: HE is my older BROTHER! Therefore, HE is MINE!

Endou: Guys I thi-

Kazemaru: I AM NOT PROPERTY!

Max and Mei: RIGHT NOW YOU ARE SO DEAL WITH IT!

Rei: They make such a good couple, don't you agree Handa-san.

Handa: Agree, agree.

Mei: Wha- You!

Max: Oh-my-gosh! ME with HER!

Mei: You're making me sound like some sort of deamon here.

Max: *mumbles* Because you are one...

Mei: YOU!

_Now they are fighting again!_

Handa: So Kazemaru...

Kazemaru: Hmmm?

Handa: Are there any risks in the surgery?

Kazemaru: ...

Handa: When is it?

Kazemaru: ...

Handa: I want an answer for both questions.

Rei: *watching*

Kazemaru: ...

Handa: Kazema-

Rei: *wheels over* It's at 9am at the hospital next Sunday. There aren't any life-threatening risks. Worst that can happen is that she looses the ability to use both legs.

Kazemaru: It's sort of sad...

Handa: Sort of?

Kazemaru: That Dr. will just try to mess up and keep Rai-nee in the hospital.

Mei: No duh.

Rei: You guys are done with your love quarrel?

Max: THAT WAS NOT A LOVE QUARRE!

Mei: Yeah! I was just proving him wrong!

Max: WRONG? I was right!

Mei: Suuuuuure you were~

Rei: They fight like a married couple.

Mei: *steam coming out of head*

Endou and Handa: *backs away*

Mei: Tsk... I'm going to bed...

Max: ?

Kazemaru: She probably got a headache from all of that screaming. I'm going to make sure she's all right.

Handa: Are you the only normal one in this family?

Rei: Who me?

Max: Yeah. Are you the only one besides your older brother who knows how to control their feelings?

Endou: I wouldn't say that. Rei is pretty odd himself.

Rei: You can say that again!

Handa and max: ?

Endou: I'm sorry to say this Rei, but this one here *points to Rei* can sit in a spot for hours waiting for the right moment to scare the daylights out of his siblings. Then, he'd take a picture of it and put it in his album of embarrassments. I'm lucky not to be in the albem.

Rei: ... So you want to believe...

Handa: *sweat drop* Anyway... We have to get going.

Rei: So soon?

Handa: Yeah, we have soccer practice. So see yah! *grabs Endou and Max and leaves*

Rei: Soccer practice? It's the weekend... oh... ... tsk... He noticed... *Pulls out a digital camera from behind his back* I'll get you in the album if it's the last thing I do. *sinister laugh*

_Walking_

Endou: Why did you want to leave so suddenly?

Max: Yeah!

Rei: That mini-kazemaru (Rei) was hiding a camera behind his back! I wasn't about to do something stupid and get myself in that embarrasing album!

Max: Shoot! Do you think he got me?

Endou: Probably... Me too though...

Handa: You guys want to stop by my house for some lunch?

Endou and Max: YEAH!

* * *

><p><strong>WHOOOOOOO! I think I just finished the 7th chapter! *clap clap clap*! I hope you enjoyed it! I am so sorry about being so late in updating1 My life got in the way! Oh yeah, I just found out about the grey line thing right now and now I am gonna use it! The grey line thingy is the random grey line going across the page by the way. Please REVIEW and RESPOND! <strong>


	8. Surgery

**I am starting to run out of ideas...**

**So this is the eighth chapter of Kazemaru's Family! Please enjoy and if there is anything you need/want to know ask me and I will private message you. Thank You and ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Day of the Surgery... At the hospital... One hour before...<p>

Mei: ... I can take this...

Rei: Take what?

Mei: This atmosphere. I ca-can't b-breathe right. I c-can't talk r-right. And I-I can't st-stop tre-trembling.

Rei: Relax. It's not like Rai-nee is going to die.

Mei: Mori can make it happen. The first thing he'll probably say right after he comems out of the operating room is "Why are we missing two scalpels?" He'll probably say that he accidently sewed Rai-nee up and and left the scalpels in Rai-nee's leg or something!

Rai: That won't happen.

Rei and Mei: Rai-nee...

Rai: Trust me. Nothing bad will happen. I've spoke to the doctor who will be with Dr. Mori. Everything will be fine... *Weak smile*

Kazemaru: *mumbles* ba~ka~... If everything would be fine, you wouldn't be here. *Leaves the room*

Mei: *Whispers to Rei* You heard that?

Rei: *Whispers* Yeah. *Follows Kazemaru and leaves*

Rai: Hmmm...

_At the lobby of the hospital..._

Kazemaru: Endou...

Endou: Hey Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: Thanks for coming...

Endou: No problem. What kind of friend would I be if I wasn't there for you? If you don't mind, Handa and Max followed me.

Max: Yo.

Mei: Why are you here...

Max: Why not? It's for a friend, why wouldn't I be here?

Rei: Mei... Let's go. You're tired. It won't help if you get into a meaningless argument.

Mei: I'm staying.

Max: How can she be tired?

Mei: I'm a human. Of course I can be tired. Obviously with all that energy of yours the word _tired _is probably not even in your dictionary.

Max: Sure~ of course your human~ With that temper, I can't call that though. *smirk*

Mei: MA~TSU~NO~

Max: Since when did you know my name?

Mei: I-I asked Ichi-niisan...

Max: Why would you want to know my name~

Mei: SHUT UP!

Rei: Don't yell. By the way, 5 minutes till it's time.

Kazemaru and Mei: Already! WE HAVE TO GO! *Runs (wheels) to the elevator*

Endou: What was that?

Handa: I don't know...

Max: How old was that Mei girl again?

Endou: She is in her first year of middle school. So she should be-

Rei: She is 13.

Mei: Doesn't that mean she is in her second year of middle school?

Rei: We should be, but we started school later because Mei...

Max: What about her?

Rei: Nothing. We just started school later. I have to go to the others. The operating room is on the third floor. It's the second operating room you'll see. Okay?

Handa: Ok...

_In front of the operating room..._

Handa: *Walks to Rei* Is Rai-san already in there?

Rei: Yeah

Mei: I've been wondering. Why are you guys here? It's only a minor thing and it's not like Rai-nee will die.

Rei: Says the person who could not breathe because they thought that Rai-nee will die.

Mei: Shut up. Anyway, why are you here?

Endou: We want to be here is something happens. Plus with all of that 'murderer' thing going on. We held some interes in what happend.

Mei: Hmmm...

Rei: *Whispers to Mei*

Mei: *Smirks* ... *Wheels behind Handa and Max and screams in their ears*

Rei: *Get's camera ready and takes pick of scared Max and Handa*

Handa: AHHH!

Max: Y-you, to-took a picture of that!

Rei: *Makes a peace sign with hands*

Mei: *Mei as well*

Max: You!

_Operating light goes off_

Kazemaru: *eyes pinned to the door*

Mei: *High-speed wheeling towards the door*

Rei: *same as Mei*

_Doors Open and Dr. Mori comes out_

Dr. Miri: *Clears throat* The operation was a sucsess and your sister would be back up in a week or so.

Mei: *Makes a what-the-fudge face*

Rei: *Same as Mei*

Kazemaru: *Bows* Thank you very much.

Mei: F-For a moment there I thought that I wa- *Falls to the floor*

Rei and Kazemaru: Mei!

**Room 214 (Next to Rai's)**

Mei: *groans*

Rei: Shhh! She's waking up.

Max: You okay? You scared us back there.

Mei: Max... I stronger than what you'll ever be, I'm not needed to be worried about.

Rei: You always say that. You should take care of yourself more... Especially sin-

Kazemaru: You really go us worred. What happened.

Endou: I wasn't really watching, but I heard a bu-dump crash and you were on the floor.

Mei: I was just tired...

Handa: JUST tired?

Max: That's hard to believe... People don't faint when they are JUST tired do they?

Kazemaru: I'm sorry Mei, but I find it hard to believe that you were just tired. Maybe we should have a doctor check on yo-

Mei: I WAS JUST RELIEVED AND TIRED OKAY! CAN'T YOU JUST TAKE THAT AND LET THIS GO!

Rei: Mei...

Mei: Please leave. I want to get some rest...

Handa: Max, Endou. We're going. Kazemaru, you coming?

Kazemaru: Sure... Hey, Rei, take care of Mei. If something happens, call me immediatly.

Rei: Okay.

Leaves the hospital.

Max: What's up with her?

Kazemaru; I am not lying, I seriously don't know.

Endou: Dr. Mori didn't end up like the person Mei said he was.

Handa: He seemed okay.

Kazemaru: Yeah, he helped Rai-nee. I guess I can be a little bit better around him.

Max: Better?

Kazemaru: I sort of... got revenge... *whispers* Kogure-style...

Handa: *Face palm* Not the chili sauce...

Endou: Did he find out?

Kazemaru: Yes... He was like Tachimukai. He liked spicy and then thanked me...

Endou: Oh, well... You wanna play soccer? You know, just shoot at the goal randomly and I'll catch it.

Handa: I'm fine with that idea. Max? Kazemaru?

Max and Kazemaru: Sure!

* * *

><p><strong>I guess this chapter wasn't that bad. Now I will start a whole part 2 thing on Mei. Same story, just instead of Rai it will be Mei this time. This was the eighth chapter and it contained 1,613 words without this bolded part in the beginging and end. OKAY! This was the eighth chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review and respond!<br>**

**~COCOA **


	9. School

**This is Cocoa, and it's my 9th chapter of Kazemaru's Family! *Clap clap clap* BTW my last chapter... I lied. It was only around 1,113 words without the bold print. Whoops... Anyway. I LO~VE~ writing this fanfic *seriously*. Well, this is the 9th chapter please enjoy~**

**~Cocoa**

* * *

><p><em>Rei and Mei in Room 214<em>

Rei: Mei... Are you in the mood to talk?

Mei: *Gumble* Yeah. I can talk to you.

Rei: Good. So, are you okay. Do you seriously know what happened back in the operating room?

Mei: *Sits up on bed* I don't know, could be that I'm just over worked.

Rei: With what?

Mei: Life, Rai-nee's surgery, Kazemaru working, staying out of trouble.

Rei: And keeping yourself from falling for that orange haired kid.

Mei: M-Matsuno is nothing like that!

Rei: Sure~

Mei: Rei! *blushes* He is just a person to let off my anger. He's just a TOY.

Rei: Sure~

Mei: Rei! *cough cough*

Rei: Mei! You okay?

Mei: Yeah *cough* no problem. If I just lay down I'll be fine.

Kazemaru: Mei, I brought cake.

Mei: *Sits up* Cake!

Max: Wow...

Mei: *Eating cake* Wup? (What?)

Handa: Mei-chan, hello.

Mei: *swallows* Handa-san, konnichiha! Matsuno-san, hey...

Max: You know Max is just fine right. Max, Matsuno, Max is so much easier.

Rei and Mei: Okay then Max~

Max:?

Endou: Hey! I came along, is it okay?

Mei: Of course Mamoru-niisan.

Endou: Mei! Are you okay? You scared us back there!

Mei: I'm fine now. I'm am sorry if I made you worry.

Endou: As long as you're fine.

_Conversation goes on~_

_Entering different conversation~_

Max: You see that?

Handa: See what?

Max: That mei midget is kissing up to OUR captain.

Handa: Really?

Max: Hmph. And she gives us the fowl attitude.

Handa: Why do you care~?

Max: Not you too!

_Back to other conversation!_

Endou: So, will you be going back to school?

Max: Oh yeah! Now that you mention that, you're in the 1st year of Raimon right?

Mei: Yeah...

Max: Why is it that I never see you?

Mei: That's because...

Rei: Mei is scared of going to school. I mean, with all those people who wouldn't be. Some of them are literally 3 times the height and weight of her!

Handa: Hmm...

Mei: Well, I want to rest so if you guys don't mid to excuse yourselves. But Rei, wait, I want to talk to you.

_Leaves_

Mei: ... If you want, you can go to school. I don't want my condition to interfere with your education.

Rei: Why are you apologizing suddenly, I'm your brother. I'll be with you forever.

Mei: Thanks Rei...

_Max and Handa who were listening to the whole conversations (_OMG, just keep your nose out of other people's business!)

Max: You heard that?

Handa: Yeah, I wonder what's wrong with Mei-chan.

Max: I'll go and as-

Handa: *Hisses* If you go in there you'll be thought of a stalker. Listening to other people's conversations! Not good.

Rei: *Opens door and smiles+dark aura* If you want to talk, come in.

Handa and Max: ... No thank yo-

Rei: -COME IN!

Handa: Yes sir! *Walks in*

Mei: Eavesdropping eh? Tsk, tsk, tsk. Not something you should be doing.

Max: Why not?

Mei: There are things that you don't need to know okay?

Handa: Yes ma'am.

Max: What's with your 'condition?'

_Handa's thoughts- What! Max, are you crazy. Has all of that soccer gone to your head! You're going to be killed for asking! _

Mei: What makes you think I'll tell you?

Max: I want to know, thats what.

Mei: Like I'll tell you!

Handa: Please Mei-cham, he is worried.

Max and mei: worried?

Rei: Well the thing is-

Mei: Rei!

Rei: What? Why can't I tell him?

Mei: Ugh! Tell him, fine...

Mei: Well, the weird thing is, Mei doesn't seem to be getting better in her condition. I mean, since the start of my visits to the hospital, I have gradually became better, but Mei not. Weird huh?

Max: WEird. Are you sure that doctor isn't putting something weird in you food?

Mei: He probably didn't. Wait, maybe he did... Well, I don't care. I wasn't in such bad condition to begin with. It wont matter much. I'll get out of here in no time.

Handa: Hope so.

Max: Well, see you later then. Come on Handa.

Handa: Bye.

Rei and Mei: Bye~

* * *

><p><strong>THe 9th chapter updated. I hope you liked it. I DO NOT OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN AT ALL! Okay... Well, see ya.<strong>

**~Cocoa**


	10. Author's Note

**I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS FIC!**

* * *

><p>DEAR Reader,<p>

Hello. Just to let you know, I will not be able to update this fic, _Kazemaru's Family, _until further notice. This is because of my finals that my schools have, electric storms, and soon to come vacation. The only fic I will be able to update is _This is my job, what about it?._ I am very sorry.

Sincerely,

Cocoa~


	11. Random Gust of Wind

**Hello, I am barely back! Barely? Yes, barely. Jet leg. Brain not working with me and it's really hot here! Sleepy and dehydrating! Well, here is the 11th chapter of K's Family and I hope you enjoy and I hope I haven't lost my touch. Please R & R and Enjoy. **

**~Cocoa**

**Karasu: Lost her touch? She had one?**

**Cocoa: Shut Up! Let me be happy!**

**Karasu: I'm Cocoa's cousin. No one will believe this. **

**Cocoa: I swear that my cousin exist. Seriously... I didn't want to believe that she existed either. Sigh... It's another long story how she got my fanfic account... **

**Karasu: Making her write in normal format. Not chat-room format. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Saturday Morning at the the Kazemaru Household<em>

Saturday morning, it was bright. Kazemaru Mei sat in her bed at home, finally. The doorbell rang. She hopped out of bed, stumbling on the steps, and holding onto the wall for support. She look through the peep whole in the door to find Max on the other side. "Who is it~?"

"You know who it is! Now open the door." Max yelled from the other side.

"Ahem!"

Max sighed loud enough that Mei was able to hear it. "Please~! Would you please open the door?"

Mei opened the door with a frown on her face. "You woke me up..."

"Your brother here?" Max asked. "The one with the girlish hairstyle."

"Ha!." Mei laughed. "Both of them have a girlish hairstyle. If you're talking about Rou-nii, he's in the kitchen finishing some homework. I wouldn't bother him."'

"And why not?" Max asked curiously.

Mei shifted her gaze from Max to the bottom corner of the door, as if there was something so intriguing to look at. "He's not in the best mood. A little upset? Probably my fault."

"What did you do?"

Still with her gaze at the corner of the door, she answered, "I was being myself." she bit her lip. "just... myself."

Max looked at her oddly with the expression of, _what the heck do you mean? _"Anyway.. I want to talk to your brother. Excuse me." He said and walked into the kitchen to find kazemaru. "Under the weather?" Max asked.

Kazemaru looked up and smiled. You can tell it was not a real smile. It was a smile that said, _yeah, wanna guess what's got me?_

Max took a good look at Kazemaru. "Hmm... Ah! Your hungry!"

Walking into the kitchen, Mei slapped herself in the face. "the only person that would be upset other being hungry is Rai-nee and you. He's just upset about me."

"Ah... About what Rei said some days ago. About not being better." Max said clapping his hands together. "Um... Yeah... Well... idon't want to bother you about this, so... I'll take your math homework and I'll be off. Endou told me that he'll be coming. So yeaeh. Bye."

"This is ridiculus. Mamoru-nii-san as well. I'm going to sleep."

The doorbell rings.

"ARG!" Mei said and reluctantly stumbled to the door. "hello, Mamori-nii-san. He's in the kitchen." Mei said sweetly. "I'm off to bed."

Endou walked into the kitchen slowly, and saw Kazemaru, hands together before his forhead."You okay?" he asked.

"Not really. I'll be better if my life was simpler." Kazemaru said rubbing his forhead.

Endou sat down at the table. "Homework?'

With disbelief, Kazemaru looked up, "Homework? On Saturday? I'm looking for a part-time job. Rai-nee is back on stage and I need something to do to help. What do you think of news paper delivery boy? Or work as a person who re-stocks at a convinience store?"

"You shouldn't get a job. Our school doesn't allow middle schoolers to have jobs."

"I have to do something for them! Their trying there best to do something, Rai-nee-san is working her butt off, Mei is trying to stay out of my way, and Rei is Rei, trying to make us laugh. If Rai-nee-san was any younger and any less responsible we would be in an orphanage! If Rai-nee-san hadn't had a job I wouldn't have been able to play soccer. If Rai-nee-san wasn't here... If she wasn't here... Wasn't here..."

"Yeah?" Endou asked politely, knowing how hard of a situation this was for his friend.

"If she wasn't here I wouldn't be able to be with you, and the rest of the team. I owe her my life..." **OOC... sort of...**"What can I do for them."

"Jdon't do anything . Their doing this for you practically. Your too... Too... Responsible. That's why... That's why the you know. Dark... dark Emperor thing happened."

"Yeah... That thing..." Kazemaru said, setting his gaze down at the floor like Mei.

Endou shook his head and smiled, "On the brighter note, I see that your sister is back. That's good." Endou tried to bring the subject to a different direction.

Kazemaru looked up, "yeah, she's really excited about it too. Her manager just told the staff workers she just was exsausted." He stood up and walked to the door.

"Where are you goin?" Endou asked.

"Outside, get some fresh air. I've been sitting in the kitchen since 5 am." and Kazemaru walked outside to a soccer ball and kicked it onto the empty street.

At the same time, Rei came wlking down the street. He walked up to the ball. "Rou-nii, going somewhere?" Asked the tealnette with short hair.

"yeah, sort of. Just going on a walk with Endou." Kazemaru replied.

Rei kicked the ball up into the air and began to juggle it, "Okay, is Mei up? Nevermind, she's probably still sleeping. You want the ball?"

"Yes please," Endou said, chiming in.

"Here," and Rei kicked the ball to Endou. No power, but it was precise.

Endou looked down at the ball in his hand, "Not bad, if only you were on the team, you'd be a great midfielder like your brother." Endou tried to bunt the ball to Kazemaru, but at the same time came a random gust of wind, knocking the ball off course and Endou kicking nothing but air. "Whoa!" he said stumbling back. He tried to balance himself again, but it was too late... _Click... _The sound of the shutter on the camera could be heard. There stood Rei with a camera in his hand.

"Gotcha," he whispered and smiled. When he smiled it wasn't one of those cute little 5-year-old smiling over ice cream, but it was one of those smiles when a robber sucsessfully raided a bank and escaped or when someone killed a puppy on purpose.

"Endou let's go, before we do anything else that will get us into Rei's albums." Kazemaru said picking the ball and pulling Endou off of the ground. He and Endou ran to the river-side soccer field and stopped, panting and gasping for air.

Endou began to laugh, "Haha, imagine what kind of face I made back there."

"Not funny, I still don't know what Rei wants to do with that picture. If it goes public I will kill him even if it's the last thing I do."

Endou looked at Kazearu, and then at the worn down goal at the other side of the field. "Wanna play?" he asked.

"Sure," Kazemaru replied and stood up straight. "let's go." And both of them ran after the ball.

* * *

><p><strong>Karasu: Do you have no other way to end this chapter?<strong>

**Cocoa: You try working at the computer at the end of July, 35 Celcius/95 F, no air conditioner/fan, and you just come back from a 5 week vacation that you spent AT SCHOOL, not to mention the 6 hour time difference.**

**Karasu: Don't be harsh on the reviews~  
><strong>

**Cocoa: Please Review~ **

**Karasu: You do know you only spent time at school for 3 weeks right?**

**Cocoa: U-Urusai! **


	12. You Wouldn't Understand

**Chiisu! It's Karasu this time and this is the 11th? 11th chapter? This should be the 11th chapter of Kazemaru's Family! Well, I hope I do a decent job at this! Please enjoy~! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>School<span>**

**Mei's Thoughts**

_IS that her? _One person would whisper, thinking that I couldn't hear them.

_I think it is. She's back again?_

_I heard that she'll be gone again in a few weeks._

_Already? _

They were ticking me off. I can hear you bast- no. I wasn't about to yell that out loud. Mei! I am at school! If I go around yelling curse words, I'll get myself in trouble with ROu-nii. (This is rated T, don't be surprised that I slipped a few words in this fic)

**Normal**

Kazemaru Mei, wheeled herself up to the front of the school building, the school she hasn't been to in a while. As she walked through the halls, she heard the whispers of other 1st year students around her. It ticked her off. Mei squeezed her eyes shut, with high hopes that the whispers would go away. They did, replaced by a more pleasant sound.

"Mei-chan? What are you doing in the 2nd year hall?" Miyasaka Ryou asked walking up to the girl in wheelchair. Mei looked up at him wiht her big hazel eyes, and smiled as innocently as she could, which gave herself the chills.

"Hai? This is the way to my classroom of course." Miyasaka chuckled and placed his hands on her shoulder.

"Haha, you don't have to act all innocent around me. I know that you're worse than that." Mei still only innocently smiled. She wasn't about to break her facade just yet... Scratch that.

"Then okay," mei began politely, then slapped the Miyasaka's sand which was on her shoulder, "Get your freaking hand off of my shoulder, kono okama ga." Miyasaka froze.

"I thought you were Kazemaru-sempai's sister..."

Mei smirked and began to wheel on, "yep, I am. ANd I'm also older than you Ryo-u-kun." and she was already on the run at the end of the hall way.

Now she wheeled past the 3rd year hall. Again, catching the attention of most students. _Why do I have to go past BOTH the 2nd and 3rd year wing just to get my freaking classroom. Oh yeah. The stupid elevator is where the 2nd year classrooms are. _

_"Mei-_chan? Is that you?" Endou who's head was poking out of his classroom, along with Max and Kazemaru.

Mei pinched the bridge of her nose, then forming the most possible innocent smile she turned around, "Mamoru-nii-san, this was your classroom?" Max began to crack up and held his stomach.

"Me-Mei said, that face! Ahhahahhahaha! What the heck was that! Oh my god I'm going to die of laughter!" And Max began to roll on the floor of the hallway, his hat falling off.

"Then go die!" MEi whispered and began to fullspeed wheel over to where and attempted to run over him.

"ow! That hurt you know!" Max said trying to get up.

Mei put on her innocent face again and smiled, "Arama~ Matsuno-san, you were there? You were short that I couldn't see you. Oh! Look at the time, I should get going. Momamoru-nii-san, Rou-nii, matane." and she left, leaving Max who had steam coming out of his ears.

"That little!" but by the time he spoke, Mei was gone.

At Mei's classroom, she was greeted with a storm of whispers. _Is that her? yes i think so. Why is she here?_

"Mei! What took you so long, I thought something happened," Rei's came out of the crowd. _Lucky, he always is surrounded by people. Not a care in the world. Just like Rai-nee. _

"The stupid elevator is too far away, that's what happened." Mei replied grumpily and folded the wheelchair and walked over to her seat.

Rei looked at his sister with an worried expression, "What's up?"

_What's up? Like he'll ever know. Surrounding himself with people. "_Nothing, why do you ask? Oh! And I've heard that there's a soccer practice after school today. FFI is already over, I wonder why they still have practices?" Mei placed her finger on her cheek and acted clueless. Goosebumps ran down Rei's back.

**Soccer Practice**

Mei wheeled over to the soccer field. There are a little wind and her hair blew over her uncovered eye. _Stupid Wind, _Mei thought and moved her bangs aside. When she did, she saw the soccer team jogging around the field. They stopped and split into two team. Mei got off her wheelchair and folded it, leaned it against the clubroom and carefully walked down to the field.

"Ah! Aki-san!" Mei saw one of the soccer team managers on the side of the field unpacking some water bottles. "What is the team doing today? I thought FFI was over."

Aki looked up from her job and smiled kindly, "Yes, they're jusst killing time I guess... And you are?"

_Ah! Stupid Mei! I forgot to introduce myself! "_Oh, I must I forgotten. How silly of me. I am Kazemaru Mei. Ichirouta's younger sister. I'm in the 1st year here. Otonashi-san should know me though."

Just as Mei finished introducing herself, Haruna ran up to Aki and Mei, "Ah! Mei-chan! I haven't seen you in such a long time! How are you?"

"I am doing just fine, thank you. I see you are doing fine, Yakamashi- SE-M-PA-I." Mei exaggerated the last part of her sentence and smiled innocently. Aki just stood there confused,

"Yakamashi?"

"Ah, sempai, you just met her right? She's-" Haruna began only to be interrupted by Mei.

"I introduced myself."

Haruna lightly pouted, "Hmph. Ah, demo sempai! She probably didn't tell you that she really is a 2nd year!" Aki made an even more confused face.

"Yakamashi? Second year? Sempai?" Aki mumbled, "Ah, that's why you exaggerated on the sempai. And what's Yakamashi for?"

Mei sighed quickly and smiled, "It's a pun. Her name is Otonashi which mean peaceful/quiet, but she acts all loud and noisy, which is Yakamashi. I think Max made it up."

Aki and Haruna thought for a moment, and above their heads, you could see a flashing light bulb. Before they could put their thoughts to words, someone blew a whistle and the soccer team began to play. All attention was set on the players.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, This is the real chapter 11. The chapter before this I said it was chapter 11, but I accidentally counted the author's note as a chapter. Whoops. Please review! Next chapter is coming out in September!<strong>

**~Cocoa**


End file.
